


无抑之欲

by Aqua_Ree



Category: Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Ree/pseuds/Aqua_Ree
Summary: 高中生x教导主任





	无抑之欲

一阵疯狂过后，高瀚宇脑子里的余热才渐渐冷却下来。身下人周遭的情形让他一时间有些发懵，仿佛经历了一场劫难一般，穿在身上的西服外套和裤子被随意丢弃在了地面，原本熨烫服帖的衬衫皱得就像是被人不停地揉搓后，挂在了他的两处手腕上，双腿无力地垂落至地板，白皙的肌肤更凸显了那些无法忽视的啃咬印记，紧致的腰间被烙上了自己双手用力握住的痕迹。这具躯体让自己意乱情迷的同时，他也有些混乱不安起来，可能因为这个人的身份，也可能因为他发觉自己对这张脸和这具身体的沉溺一般地迷恋。  
青春期的荷尔蒙在一个少年体内野蛮生长的同时，也不经意地散发在校园里的每个角落。女孩谈论着自己的幻想对象，男孩偷偷地翻起不可言说的杂志，女孩鼓起勇气加了男孩的微信，男孩做贼似的偷偷拉女孩的手，到处都展示着连绵不绝的生命气息。高瀚宇也不例外，热爱运动的他拥有着一副好皮囊，五官立体的脸和肌理分明的身型，面对生人时流露出的桀骜和面对熟人时笑起来就令人无法忽视的嘴角弧度，让他的气质在矛盾与碰撞中鲜活且迷人。照理而言，这样的男孩子无论在异性还是同性的眼里，都不由自主地渴望被他所带领，与他成为朋友。不过现实的情况是，现在的他正独自坐在篮球场外的长凳上盯着手机频幕，没有三两好友的成群结队，也没有异性的悄然注目。这一切都只能归结于他那让人敬谢不敏的脾气，与同学发生争执已属家常便饭，有时还会上演全武行，加之他的身手还算不错，便没什么人是他的对手了。  
“啊！是季老师！”女生的一阵小声惊呼打破了高瀚宇的神游，他一转头便看到了从行政楼里出来的季肖冰。作为一个学校的教导主任，能如此受学生欢迎，除了他的亲和力之外，剩下的便是得益于他的长相。一米八的纤长身材，总是打理得一丝不苟的发型，配上那张清秀的脸，说是青春期女孩心里的白马王子一点也不为过。刚处理完学校事务的他走出门口时便看到了坐在操场边的高瀚宇，踱步而去，竟主动和他打了个招呼。  
说起季肖冰和高瀚宇的相识，倒也归功于某个人的糟糕脾气，每次打完架都没人敢接近他，班主任三番两次的教训也丝毫不起作用，最终只好把他请到教导主任那儿让学校给他一个处分。谁知季肖冰第一次见到他时，什么也没说就给他喝了杯茶便让他回去了，紧接着第二次，第三次，高瀚宇自己也纳闷了，忍不住想要知道这匪夷所思的行为到底是个什么情况。季肖冰这才不紧不慢地开了口：“高瀚宇同学，我想着就算一开始问你了，你也肯定不会和我说任何话。那不如我就等着你想开口了，就再听你说也好。冷静点了没？反正我的办公室你也不是第一次来了，如果愿意和我谈谈你三番两次打架的理由，那我会很高兴地听你说。”  
逐渐地，季肖冰发现高瀚宇是个相当聪明的孩子，只不过家庭里的复杂关系导致了他敏感却又不稳定的性格。有些同情，也庆幸之前没有急于给他处分，现在每次高瀚宇“光临”办公室，他更多的是成为倾听者，偶尔的，才是开口教育。奇妙的是，因为在学校里多了那么一位能够听他说话的人，高瀚宇惹事的频率竟一直在逐渐减少，虽说依旧没什么人敢和他做朋友，但整个班级的气氛明显也没有之前那么排斥他了。但是他最爱待的地方，好像还是教导主任的办公室，隔三差五就会去骚扰一下，季老师长季老师短的，慢慢的，脸上也不再是那么冷冰冰的神情了。  
转眼之间的五月，万物的生机勃勃映衬着学生们溢于言表的热情，整个校园都显得活力洋溢，学校校庆的到来，让所有的学生都发自内心地投入其中。当然老师们也不可避免地忙忙碌碌起来，季肖冰更是如此，一个全校性的大型活动，他有好多方面需要安排和处理，经常是忙完一件事情连学校食堂的饭点也错过了。校庆的开幕典礼上总少不了学生代表的发言，某个周五下午，他通知了作为代表的学生会会长提前彩排，会长是个长相甜美大方的女孩，就是不知什么原因，一念演讲稿便开始呈现低头含胸的状态，季肖冰提醒了她好几次也没有任何改善。不得已，他起身站到了女生的对面，一边给他做着示范，一边伸手拍了拍女生的背。  
自从五月开始，高瀚宇便很少能在闲逛时看见季肖冰，虽说是明白因为校庆的原因，但他还是感到了有些郁闷，缺少了最佳吐苦水的对象，情绪无处宣泄的他又逐渐回到了当初的状态。正心烦地背着包准备回去，路过季肖冰办公室时发现门是虚掩着的，他有些好奇地推开，猝不及防地撞上了前面的那一幕。  
“啊，高瀚宇，有事吗？”听到季肖冰声音的一瞬间他脑子是空白的，不知道该用什么话语去回应，只是睁大眼睛盯着两个人许久才从嘴里艰难地挤出一句“没事”便摔门而逃。一路上，他脑海里的画面不停循环播放，只是老师和学生之间普通的肢体动作，在他看来却是十分的不和谐，不明白自己为什么会妒忌那个女生和季肖冰有行为上的接触，这让他没由来地感到暴躁不堪。  
时间不慌不忙地走到了校庆之后，校园又回到了之前的平静，季肖冰也难得可以喘口气。只不过很明显某些人根本不打算让他闲下来，一日老师带着脸上有伤的高瀚宇来到了他的办公室，和外校的大学生打架并且把人揍进了医院，对学校造成了十分恶劣的影响，这次的他无论如何都逃不了处分了。  
“好我清楚了，辛苦您了，这件事我会处理的。”送走班主任，季肖冰带上了门，转身不紧不慢地走到桌沿旁，一边背对着高瀚宇一边整理桌上的文件：“这回怎么搞得这么夸张，脸上的伤口去医院看了吗？医生怎么说？”然而他仿佛是对着身后的空气在说话，回应他的只有一片安静。不得已，季肖冰轻叹一口气，转回身注视着他，也许是凝固的气氛让高瀚宇感受到了不自在，他终于开口却问了句毫不相关的话：“季老师，您对别的学生也像对我一样吗？”  
“怎么这么问？当然……”话音未落，季肖冰却感觉到了高瀚宇剧烈的情绪波动，还没有想明白其中缘由，对方便以咄咄逼人的姿态一步跨到了他的面前，话语里满是快要压抑不住的痛苦：“我不知道为什么，老师我看到您对别的学生好，心里就会很堵。”他似乎是在自言自语道：“我从小就感受不到有谁喜欢我，除了您，这些日子来让我觉得自己也是值得被喜欢的。”他顿了一下，深吸一口气，用尽全力几乎是喉咙里挤出来了那句：“所以季老师，我爱您啊！”  
忘记该做什么动作，忘记该用什么言语，季肖冰被这句话惊得震聋发聩，他终于明白那天在办公室里高瀚宇为什么会表现得那样异常。他强迫自己的心绪平复下来，用尽可能平常的语气说：“高瀚宇，能被你喜爱我很感谢，但是你可能把你对我的好感和爱情给混淆……”  
“我没有，我知道自己的感情是什么样的！”他抬手一把抓住了季肖冰。  
“高瀚宇同学，你冷静一点！”  
“老师您能接受我吗，可能我现在年龄还不到，但我答应您我以后一定好好读书，考上最好的大学，毕业之后会有一个配得上您的身份！”  
“不是……”季肖冰剩下来的所有话语全被高瀚宇硬凑上来的嘴唇给堵了回去，他有些不知所措，因为就在几分钟前他还从没有考虑过要怎么解决一个比他小十来岁人的告白，现在又被强制性地进行了亲密接触。有些慌张地推开了高瀚宇，可这个动作在高瀚宇看来便是自己的告白被人全盘否决了，头脑发热的他不管不顾地把季肖冰的上半身摁在了办公桌上，伸手一把扯散了他的领带，季肖冰挣扎想要起身推高瀚宇的胸口：“高瀚宇同学你疯了你……”可他根本没有能和对方抗衡的力量。为了防止他自由活动的双手不小心伤到彼此，季肖冰的领带被全部解了下来套到了双手上，结打得很牢绝无挣脱的可能。“你给我松开，住手……”季肖冰有些绝望地喊道。然而高瀚宇像是没有听见他的话，把季肖冰被禁锢的手拉过了头顶，让他上半身再无可以逃离自己。俯下身去，把全部的重量都压在了他身上，并把季肖冰的腿掰开，挤身进来。高瀚宇单手把身下人的西裤和衬衫扣子全部解了开来。感受到一丝凉意的季肖冰瑟缩了一下，颤抖地说道：“你不能这样……”而高瀚宇只是不停抚摸着季肖冰每一寸裸露的肌肤，一边在他耳边呢喃：“季老师你真好看。”火热的手掌和落在耳朵上的气息，让季肖冰不可避免地起了反应，他羞耻地把脸转向一边逃离了高瀚宇的视线。全身都紧贴着他的高瀚宇自然感受到了身下人的变化，脸上的表情软和了下来，有些小心地脱下了季肖冰下身所有的衣物，自己则是迫不及待地一把拉下自己的裤子掏出已经硬得不行的根部，把身下人的一条腿拉到了自己的肩上，便去找那个最隐秘的部位。  
季肖冰用手臂覆在了自己的眼睛上，带着些哭腔：“住手……”高瀚宇停下手上的动作，捧住季肖冰的脸让他和自己面对面：“季老师，我很爱你，我不会伤害你的。”说罢便视若珍宝地吻了一下他的脸颊，手扶着自己发涨的根部便往季肖冰的后腔里送，可季肖冰之前从未经历过这样的性事，龟头才刚塞进去一点，便痛得他忍不住闷哼一声，后腔门猛地收缩。高瀚宇这边也不好受，自己的老二被夹在那里进退两难，他只好缓缓退出，改用手指帮季肖冰的后面进行扩张。平时最隐秘的地方被他人的手指侵犯，季肖冰羞耻地全身都泛出了淡粉色，喉咙里不停滑出了呻吟。高瀚宇一边做着扩张一边欣赏着自己的老师，仿佛在他身下的是件瑰丽的珠宝。他忍不住去亲了亲季肖冰锁骨时，额头的汗水滑落在了这件珠宝上，更平添了几分性感与色情。再也忍不住的高瀚宇，也不管自己的扩张做得到不到位，腰腹一用力便让自己的老二捅了进去。“啊！”随着生理性泪水的滑落，季肖冰喉咙里冲出了不受控制的喊声，但是他随即意识到这叫声会被门外的正在享受下课时间的学生听到，便硬生生地把喊声藏了回去，只肯偶尔泄出一些闷哼声。高瀚宇有些不满他的克制，挺动着腰身缓慢进出，想要听到身下的人美妙的叫声，逐渐地，季肖冰的表情从起初的眉头紧锁渐渐舒缓下来，一个人的律动也开始变成两个人的合奏，喉咙里漏出的呻吟开始有了上扬的音调。这时的高瀚宇变得不再忍耐，捞起季肖冰的腰，大力操干。季肖冰有些受不了那个节奏：“慢点……慢……啊！”一下被碰到那一个点的季肖冰整个人伴随着拉高的呻吟抽搐了一下，接着整个人都软了下来，他脑海里开始一片空白，脚趾蜷缩，完全沉溺在刚才那一瞬间的高潮里。  
安静的办公室里回响着黏腻的水声，还有用双手捂住都隔绝不了的带着哭腔的呻吟。高瀚宇找到了诀窍，他专心只往那一点上挺进，身下的人被他操得失去理智，只会一味地跟着他的节奏动，他看着身下这样的老师忍不住又去亲吻了他的嘴唇，反反复复地嘴里对着季肖冰私语：“季老师我爱你，我真的很爱你。”低哼一声，把精华全部喷射在了他的里面。

END.


End file.
